


A Typical Morning

by AsheBlender



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: Lea once, upon witnessing one of the trio’s mornings, had described it as ‘an affectionate, but catty, slow-moving car crash that you can’t watch but also can’t look away from’.He wasn’t really wrong, but he didn’t have to just call them out like that.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Typical Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've been a fan of Kingdom Hearts since I was a kid and have never written for it. Let's change that, shall we? This has been written over the course of months and months and I finally figured out how to end it. My love for Sorikai is immense.

Mornings were a bit of a challenge in their home.

They usually all got up at different times, more or less. None of them WANTED to get up. And, all of them only knew about half of what they needed to know in order to start the morning without a disaster. Add that to the inherent grogginess that they all seemed to suffer from and you had a recipe for no morning ever just being ‘normal’. Lea once, upon witnessing one of the trio’s mornings, had described it as ‘an affectionate, but catty, slow-moving car crash that you can’t watch but also can’t look away from’. He wasn’t really wrong, but he didn’t have to just call them out like that.

This particular morning, Riku is more or less woken from his sleep when Kairi’s elbow plants itself into his gut. His grunt and subsequent tightening arms had made his lovers groan and complain in their sleep. The redhead ended up squished between the two boys as Riku slowly started to clear sleepy cobwebs out of his head. She woke up from that slowly, immediately noticing her lack of air. “Rikuuu, you’re gonna make m’eyes pop out.” She grunts with a sleepy slur, sighing in relief when his strong arms loosen their hold.

“Sorry.” He mumbles into her hair. “Though, you’d kinda deserve it. I think you broke one of my ribs.”

“And here I thought you were some kinda tough guy.”

“Ouch. I’d have to be, dating you.”

“Riku, I can break the rest of your ribs, if you’re really wanting it.”

“Sassy.”

This is, of course, all said through a series of sleepy mumbles that were indecipherable to anyone else.

Their conversation rouses Sora, whose face is currently smooshed against Kairi’s face and part of the reason for her speech. His big, blue eyes open right up to look at them both with a sleepy glaze and he yawns. “Ladies, ladies, you’re both very pretty. Now, shuuush.” He says as he reaches up to cup Kairi’s face and give her a smooch. Then, he leans his head way up to kiss Riku’s lips. It does the job of shutting them up. Ever the mediator of their morning grumps. He starts to extract himself from the cuddle pile to stretch out, afterward, making a soft grunting sound.

They both watch him, admiring the way his body looks in mid-stretch. Sora’s been out in the sun a lot, lately, so his skin has a lovely sun-kissed color to it. He doesn’t wear a ton while sleeping, always running a bit hot in the body, so all he has are a pair of loose-fitting boxers with little crown designs on them. Kairi leans back into Riku with a slow grin. “Nah, I think we both know who’s the prettiest.” She murmurs, starting to kind of wake up to the sight of a shirtless Sora. Riku hums in seeming agreement, wrapping his arms around her and nestling against her neck as they both watch.

Sora looks over his shoulder to find his lovers pretty openly staring at him. He gives a little half smile and flicks his eyes between the two. “...What?”

“Nothing.” They both say at the same time. Surprising how coherent that was, given their mumble war earlier. Kairi giggles and yawns while Riku looks like he might already be falling asleep again. Sora shakes his head and stumbles off the bed to his feet. He still doesn’t have the best balance, having woken up literal moments ago. But, he had his part of the morning routine to go and if he didn’t get up to do it, they’d probably starve.

“I’mma go make breakfast.”

“Don’t burn the house down.” Riku mutters into Kairi’s neck. Apparently, he was still aware enough to hear things. And, be sassy.

Sora pouts a little bit and puts his hands on his hips. Kairi grins at how offended their poor, sweet boyfriend looks. “What, like you would, Mister ‘Can’t Even Make Toast’?”

One of Riku’s eyes crack open and he has the decency to blush a little bit. It was pretty true that he and Kairi were more than a little hopeless in the kitchen if they wanted anything more than cereal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So, thus, Sora was the designated cook. It didn’t hurt that he’d somehow learned to make excellent food with whatever he happened to find laying around the refrigerator. Apparently, his already decent cooking skills were improved under the tutelage of a rat. Go figure.

“I didn’t realize there was a slider for different settings.” He says simply.

“That toast was ashes by the time you pulled it out. I weep for that bread’s family.” Kairi snickers out.

Riku’s arms squeeze her and he nips at her neck, drawing another of her giggles out. It’s enough to have him laugh, as well, which makes Sora grin widely. “Oh, quiet, _you._ We had to throw OUT the last pan you made eggs on.”

“Oh, boy. Poor pan. Poor, poor pan.” Sora shakes his head with a sigh. Kairi had somehow created a new material by way of fusing egg and metal into a compound so perfectly mixed that it couldn’t be extracted back into it’s constituent parts by any means magical or practical. They had all pretty much decided that she should never, ever touch eggs or just kitchen supplies in general again.

It’s Kairi’s turn to blush. A pretty pink comes to her cheeks. Sora laughs and walks up closer, leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips. He has to give Riku one, too, when he leans past Kairi’s neck. “It’s alright, you got me another one, so we’re square.” He then rises back up to his feet with a smile. “Now! I’ve gotta get to the breakfast now or I never will. I think I have the stuff for some crepes. Any requests?”

“Strawberries and cream!” Kairi gasps, rousing even more from her sleepiness. She might be drooling a little bit at the thought of them, already. Riku snorts. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

Sora smirks as he strolls out of the room. Thankfully, of all of them, he’s the more likely to actually get up when morning rolls around. He also made the food, so it’s doubly good he has the initiative to do so. Kairi stays against Riku for a few moments of groggy silence before she speaks up. “We should prolly get up. Shower, maybe. Wake ourselves up so we can at least make Sora some cocoa or something.”

“Egh.”

“Riku. You better not be falling asleep again.”

“And, if I am?”

“Then… I won’t let you in the shower with me.”

He considers this for a moment. There was really no choice, but he put on airs like there was anything else he was going to pick. He’d rather not miss a chance to squeeze into the shower with one of them, if he can help it. He’s often the last one fully awake, so he misses out on it more often than not. But, this also involves letting go of Kairi. And, that didn’t seem like something very enticing when she was already very warm and comfortable. With the loss of Sora’s considerable warmth in the room, he kind of felt like clinging to the last bits of comfiness he could get.

But, he knew it was inevitable. Sora was making crepes. Kairi was going to be barreling through their house as soon as she smelled them. He’d rather not have fallen back asleep when that happens, lest he be run over. “Fine.” He mutters.

“Ohhh, come on, Mister Grumpy.” She says in a fond tone, gently patting his hands. She also makes a motion to sit up, which he allows by loosening his hold on her. She rolls around to face him and leans down to press a kiss to his cheek. Then another. And, another. And, another, until her lips brush against his. Oh, yeah, she’s smirking now.

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’m getting up.”

“Are you, though?”

“Well, you’ll have to get off for that to happen.”

“Saying little old me could keep you down on this bed?” Kairi asks with a smirk. She’s always been very good at looking particularly mischievous and that hadn’t lessened in the years since they’d all gotten together. If anything, it had gotten even MORE so. She seemed to have a lot more confidence for it when it was just them.

“I dunno, you’re pretty buff.”

That gets the desired reaction out of her. A grin and a blush, as well as another kiss. This time, however, he gives it right back. It seemingly surprises her at first, though she settles into kissing him easily. With a smirk against her lips, he shifts his weight and easily flips them over. She makes a sweet little gasping sound and looks up at him. Her blush blooms hotter across her cheeks, the slightest bit of arousal flickering in her eyes. She’s _very_ ready when he leans down to continue the kiss. He keeps it slow and careful. He’s known both of his lovers long enough to know exactly what drives them crazy. And, this slow affection combined with the sleepy morning feeling has got her melting into the bed. Her hands have even wrapped up around his neck to pull him closer, evidently enjoying starting the morning with some making out. He can feel her sleep shirt (he thinks it’s one of his own) riding up just a bit, his thumb brushing against the soft skin of her belly and drawing another sound out of her. Almost a whine of sorts.

However, he’s the one to break off with a smirk of his own. “Better get up, right?”

She blinks a few times in surprise, then rolls her eyes in realization. “Ohhh, you’re paying for that one.”

“We’ll see.”

“You’re a real bastard, you know that?”

The silver-haired man gives a small kiss to the tip of her nose, then to her pouting lips. He chuckles softly. “Guilty as charged. But, remember, you started it.”

She huffs a little breath out of her nose, muttering what sounds like ‘stupid sexy boyfriend’ under her breath as he slips off her. Yeah, she looks pretty uncomfortably aroused, now. Squeezing her thighs together, pulling her shirt down over her crotch… Sure, she could probably rub one out, but what would be the point of _that_ when she’s got two boyfriends who could do something about it for her?

“Well, you’re officially banned from the shower with me this morning.”

“Oh?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Eh. That’s fine. I can go help Sora with breakfast. I’m sure he’d be glad for the help, however limited it is.” He replies with a vague shrug. Kairi huffs a little bit and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Well, Sora’s invited and you’re not. At least he knows how to treat a lady.”

The silver-haired man smirks. “Is ‘treating a lady’ acquiescing to her every request when she gets a little horny? Because, I know the only thing Sora’s good at is spoiling you rotten.” He murmurs as he cocks his head just a bit, reaching up to tuck a bit of red hair behind her ear. He delights in the flabbergasted look he gets in response, her mouth opening and closing a bit like a fish as she comes up with nothing to say.

“W-Well, I… you...”

“Hm?”

“Y-You’re infuriating.” She mutters, hitting him with a pillow and grumbling as she slips off the bed. Honestly, needling Kairi had to be one of his favorite activities. Really getting her worked up had it’s own rewards. She easily had the shortest fuse of the three of them. Riku was too stoic and Sora was too consistently goofy. But, Kairi… being left behind so many times had left her with something of a temper. And, used correctly, bringing it out led to very interesting consequences. He smirks as he lays back with a little sigh.

Maybe he’d make a game of that today.

“Your underwear is riding up.” He calls out to her, snorting as he receives a raised middle finger in response before she leaves.

He takes a little time to himself before he actually rises up to his feet and gives a long stretch. He strolls out of the bedroom and toward their little kitchen area. He spots a grinning Sora with his hair looking very mussed, casually stirring the mixture for crepes in a bowl. Yeah, Kairi definitely got him on her way through. Riku tries not to blush too much at the sight of his boyfriend in just his boxers and a white apron with pinkish highlights. The fact that it said ‘Please Kiss The Cook’ was an adorable detail, as well. He knew Sora had got it as a joke, but the fact that he pulled it off so damn well…

Sora doesn’t see him approach, too in his head or focused on his mixing, but leans back when Riku wraps his arms around his waist. The shorter man almost purrs in response when Riku leans himself down to press a nuzzling kiss to his tanned neck. “Hey, you. What’d you say to Kairi? She blew through here like a thundaga spell.” He asks, his voice tinged with amusement.

“Might have teased her a bit.”

“A bit?”

“Made out. Said a few things. Riled her up.”

“You really like winding her up. That’s a pretty dangerous game, Riku.” Sora grins as he tilts his head back to look into the greenish color of his boyfriend’s eyes. Riku, meanwhile, is hit with those eyes of ocean blue. They always make him think of the islands. It’s as if every time he looks into his lover’s eyes, he returns home. Safe and sound and warm. He can’t help taking advantage of the new position to brush a kiss against his lips.

“Eh. She makes it too easy.” He murmurs against them, feeling the breaths of Sora’s laugh against his own. Sora returns a few light kisses, then pulls back a little bit when Riku leans in. He kind of feels a bit for Kairi, because he immediately feels a pang of loss for the end of the kisses. He settles for pressing his face gently to spiky, chocolate locks instead.

“You know, she did request me to head to the shower with her.” The brunette says, his blue eyes glinting with mischief. “I believe her exact words were ‘Riku isn’t invited, until he learns how to behave’.”

“Hm. I guess that’s fair. It’s never going to happen, though. I’m the bad boy, remember?”

That gets Sora to snort in amusement and press another kiss to his lip. Then, he cheekily nips Riku’s bottom lip because he’s a little shit. “Uh-huh, uh-huh~ Is this the same bad boy who came home from the last mission and immediately wanted to lay on the couch and cuddle for the rest of the evening?”

Riku flushes and decides to ignore that question. Lest his reputation take a hit. “ _Anyway_. You go on ahead. The batter has to set for a bit, right?”

Sora gasps. “Wow, Riku! You learned something about cooking! I’m so proud!”

That gets him a hand messing up his hair as Riku slips his arms out from around him. “Oh, shut up. Don’t keep her waiting or she’s gonna get pouty at you too, doofus.”

Sora nods, poking his tongue out and giving a little salute. He slips his apron off and bounds excitedly out of the kitchen area. That just has Riku shaking his head in amusement. He swears, his lovers were two of the absolute biggest dorks that had ever been born. The man slumps into a chair at the table and leans back against it with a sigh. Then again, who was the bigger dork? The dorks or the dork that kissed them? He doesn’t really have an answer for that. All he knows is that he is incredibly lucky to be in the position he is today.

Long had he been lost to the darkness and unable to find his way back. He had watched the two and tried to protect them as best he could, the whole time knowing that he could never return to their side. Not only had his former appearance turned into that of what they knew, at the time, to be Ansem, he had betrayed them both. He had let himself be taken over in that moment of weakness. How could they ever forgive him for that?

Fortunately for him, his lovers were as stubborn as they were full of fighting spirit. Together, they had brought Riku back to his body. Together, they had finally put an end to Xehanort’s plans. Together, they had finally achieved the sort of peace that let them do stupid shit like this. Like just waking up together in a pile and flirting relentlessly. Bickering and laughing and smirking and kissing. Sure, they still went out on missions as respective keyblade masters, but those sorts of things were getting more infrequent as the heartless started to dwindle. At least, for now. For now, they could enjoy each other.

What did he do to deserve this?

He sighs again, leaning on his hand as his eyes slip to the bowl full of crepe batter. Damn. That smelled pretty good. He has no idea how Sora does it. His stomach might have grumbled a bit in hunger at the thought of eating something his boyfriend made.

Unfortunately for his stomach, there’s a good amount of time before the other two return. Kairi strolls out into the kitchen looking _very_ pleased with herself, clad in another one of Riku’s shirts (so that’s where that one went) and what he’s pretty sure are Sora’s boxers (she really loved to steal their clothes, didn’t she?). She hums cheerfully and plants her ass up on the table right next to her silver-haired boyfriend. “Mmmmm, I dunno about you… But, I’m feeling super refreshed. That was a _good_ shower.”

Oh, she _definitely_ got Sora’s mouth. That’s the only thing that gets a look quite like that. Riku knows this from experience.

Almost to emphasize the fact that she’s clearly messing with him, she casually stretches herself out and makes the smallest, most pleased grunting sound. Her little sigh at the end shoots right between his legs. Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to rile her up this particular morning. Granted, if he had gotten Sora on his side earlier, this could have been avoided. But, he just looked so eager to get in there with her that he had just let him do it. He hadn’t really thought about it.

Truly, Riku’s hubris is his own downfall.

Both of their eyes slip over when Sora enters the kitchen again. He’s more dressed than he was before, having thrown on a shirt and some shorts since Riku last saw him, and is whistling to himself. He gives Riku a wink as he retrieves his apron and goes about making breakfast. Clearly, the lines in the sand have been drawn and sides have been chosen. Apparently, Sora had decided to side with her this morning. Kairi takes the opportunity to lean down to brush her lips along his ear. The loose shirt she’s wearing allows him to look entirely down the neckline when she leans down and get a _very_ interesting view of her chest. What’s more interesting is that the shower’s left her skin with a soft, flushed hue. Her hands slip down along his chest, smoothly brushing his abdomen and teasing going lower. “...You better take a real cold shower, Riku.” She purrs.

“Fuck.” He grumbles as his face flushes a deep red.

Kairi giggles and pulls right back. “Not so fun when the shoe’s on the other foot, huh?” She asks, pretty eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Okay, guys, c’mon.” Sora calls out over his shoulder, though he’s got as big of a stupid grin on as Kairi does. “Riku, you really should get to showering. Because Kairi will _absolutely_ eat all the crepes before you get back. I’m not gonna be able to stop her. She’s a crepe monster.”

“I’m feeling so good right now, I’m not even gonna deny that.” Kairi replies as she hops down from the table and slides into a seat. Riku is then sure he can hear his girlfriend’s stomach growl loudly. Her face screws up just a little bit in hunger. Riku can relate. His boyfriend’s cooking has a way of making you feel all the more hungry than you already were. “Sora, is the batter ready? Please tell me it’s ready, I’m _starving_.”

“Should be ready for the pan now. Just gotta start pouring them out. Then, we’ll put the strawberries and cream inside. Good things come to those who wait!” He hums in response. Kairi nods, though still looks hungry. Riku takes that opportunity to get up from the table and get a shower in. Because, damned if he doesn’t need a really cold shower after Kairi’s stunt.

It’s a pretty uneventful shower. Mostly just Riku hurrying so he doesn’t miss any of breakfast. Because, Sora hadn’t made an idle threat. Their girlfriend can mow through Sora’s meals like crazy. And, he’s hungry enough that he refuses to let that happen this time. By the time he gets back out to the kitchen, Kairi is already stuffing her face full of crepe. Thankfully, there’s enough to go around. He notes that Sora is drinking some cocoa as he’s cooking up some more crepes. So, that explains why Kairi hadn’t gone through them all yet. How cute of her.

He swipes his own helping onto a plate, sitting down next to Kairi as she chews hungrily. “They’re good, I’m guessing.”

“ _Sho_ good.” The redhead just about weeps with a mouth full of crepe and strawberries. Riku chuckles as he cuts of a bite of his own and brings it to his mouth. And, then immediately realizes why Kairi had such a reaction. Because, _damn_. That tastes… he doesn’t think he’s ever tasted something so delicious. And, that’s saying something, given how often he’s ravenous for Sora’s food.

Sora leans back on the counter, looking smug as all hell. He’s really had quite the morning. Kairi in the shower, a blushing Riku, and having his lovers hooked on their breakfast already… He pretty much had it made. “I’m guessing you two are gonna want some more?” He asks, cocking his head innocently to the side.

“ _Yes._ ” Both Riku and Kairi say in unison, both with mouths still slightly full.

“Gotcha.” The brunette replies, pouring some more batter into the pan. He starts to casually roll it back and forth to spread the batter to the thin, lovely shape of the rest of the crepes he’s made.

So, in the end, Lea was pretty much right. As much of a car crash as their mornings tended to be, a mix of teasing and sniping and affection and love, you really couldn’t look away from it as it was happening. And, honestly? Riku couldn’t imagine a life where he couldn’t have these kind mornings with them. Just three lovable idiots, stumbling from one day to the next.

He glances to Kairi, then Sora. They meet his eyes affectionately. Kairi’s hand drifts down to hold his under the table, teasing done for now. Sora goes back to cooking, but still takes loving glances back at him every now and again.

Yeah. This was just fine to him.


End file.
